


Avoiding Ruin, One Steal at a Time

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Goro really out here playin mister steal ur man, M/M, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Traitor!Ryuji, just sayin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: "Are those...tarot cards?""Good eye, Trickster." Justine says calmly. "More specifically, these are your many Confidants. People you are to grow you relations with to aid you in your fight against ruin." Flipping through the cards, Justine pulls out one. Flipping it over, Goro looks even more confused.The Chariot.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: 'i'll be your traitor'





	Avoiding Ruin, One Steal at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> im back to infest the ryugoro tag with more traitor ryuji lets gO

The Velvet Room was a quiet place, one of solitude and imprisonment, that Goro found himself waking up in once more. If he had it his way, he would have woken up to Ryuji in his arms. Instead, it's a cold prison cell, a ball and chain around his ankle, and handcuffs on his wrists.

With a sigh, he sat up, stretched, and walked over to the front of the cell, grabbing the bars and staring at the long nosed man who sits at the desk in front of him. His smile never wavers.

What a weird guy. What a weird place. Certainly doesn't help that two little girls are his wardens, apparently.

But it's been like this since he was a kid. Been told he must "avoid ruin". And he's been trying to do that, the best he can. The first step to that? Killing Shido. However, he's not often called to the Velvet Room. Usually he's only here to train with the warden twins who are, surprisingly, fucking ruthless with him, Loki, and Robin Hood. _(he's gotten much better at switching between the two of them, though. so that's certainly a plus.)_

"Can I help you?" Goro says, impatient already. It was one of the rare, rare nights Ryuji managed to stay in his arms. He wasn't needed at home, or suddenly whisked away on an impromptu sleepover with Akira _(who he swears must know exactly how the best the worlds greatest cock block.)_ , the only place he needed to be that night was in Goro's arms and in Goro's bed after a long day of listening and dealing with the Phantom Thieves bullshit.

Yet here he is. In the Velvet Room. In his cold prison cell, in cold prison cuffs, behind cold prison bars, staring into the cold empty eyes of Igor, the owner of this Velvet Room of his.

The man simply smiles, as usual. "Trickster." His deep voice rumbles out his title, and Goro can't help but shiver. _(Trickster. he never knew why he was called a Trickster. if it were up to him, he'd be a justice bringer instead. for soon, he shall bring justice. justice that is deserved and earned.)_ "We have quite the interesting development to share with you. Justine?"

At the sound of her name, one of the twin wardens with a long braid instead of two twin buns steps in front of the cell and holds up a stack of cards. Goro blinks in confusion. "Are those...tarot cards?"

"Good eye, Trickster." Justine says calmly. "More specifically, these are your many Confidants. People you are to grow you relations with to aid you in your fight against ruin." Flipping through the cards, Justine pulls out one. Flipping it over, Goro looks even more confused.

The Chariot.

"You did not have this card before." She explains. "It has only recently appeared as part of your Confidants." Goro nods, following along so far.

Caroline finally jumps in with a pout on her face. Childish in nature. _(just like her.)_ "This isn't normal, inmate!" She says firmly. "Confidants aren't made, they're preexisting! Unlocked over time! Having a new Confidant just spawn into existence is unusual!" She huffs and crosses her arms, tapping her baton. "Especially with how this Chariot appeared..."

Goro turns from the twins to Igor. "How it appeared?" He questions. Igor simply smiles.

"Do you remember how I told you your enemy had powers of his own? Your enemy in escaping this ruin you're trapped in?" Goro's face sours as he nods. Yes, he remembers. And yes, he knows who it is.

Akira Kurusu isn't hard to figure out. Especially with Ryuji feeding him telling information after telling information on a regular basis.

Igor continues, still smiling. _(it's creepy.)_ "This Chariot was once his Confidant, yet now he is yours." That makes Goro blink in surprise. Igor simply looks to the twins, who nod.

Justine continues to hold the card as Caroline explains. "The Chariot represents control, willpower, and determination. However it also represents opposition, lack of direction, and self-discipline." The baton holding twin explains, prompting Justine to nod in agreement. "The Chariot is a brave warrior. Emotional, headstrong, and always moving forward. Never looking back."

A light goes off in Goro's head, and his breathing catches. 

"Ryuji." He whispers, and Igor's smile only grows.

"Trickster." His voice booms in the empty room, even if it's as calm and quiet as ever. It makes a pit form in Goro's stomach. One of fear. He hates it. "Your newest ally will assist you quite well in your fight against ruin. Keep him close. As close as you can."

And for once since Goro's woken up in this prison...he laughs. A chuckle that evolves so much that causes Caroline to slam her baton on the bars of his cell to snap him out of this state. "Hold your tongue, inmate! You're still a prisoner, and you still must respect our master! No matter how long or comfortable you've gotten here!"

Goro's laughter dissolves into small chuckles, letting out a sigh as he sits down on the shitty, prison bed, gazing to Igor with a smirk of his own. He lays his chin into his hand, crossing a leg over his knee.

"Trust me Igor. I intend to." Falling back on the bed, he sighs and lets his eyes slide shut. "For as long as I can, he will be mine."

==================================

The world shifts, fades, and falls from the blue prison, to blue emptiness surrounded by chains, to finally his bedroom. Blinking awake, Goro looks down at his arms, confused at the warmth, only to smile as he realizes what's caused it. Or rather, who's caused it.

Ryuji lays curled up into his chest, snoring away quietly as he wraps his arms further around Goro's waist, tugging himself closer to his boyfriend, letting out an annoyed grumble as he feels Goro move.

The detective can't help but smile as he lays back down, allowing his partner to shuffle back up as close as he can to the boy. Peeking over at the clock, he sighs. 5am. He'll have to get up soon. But, Ryuji won't. He can sleep for a bit longer. So, Goro makes himself comfortable, and closes his eyes once more, confident he won't be seeing Igor or the twins for awhile.

He, instead, chooses to indulge in the fact that he has officially, and completely, stolen Ryuji from Akira and the rest of the Phantom Thieves. A giddiness he didn't know he had forms in his body, and he can't help but chuckle as he presses a kiss to the top of Ryuji's head. The blonde simply squirms and huffs in his sleep, before going right back to snoring.

As he drifts off to sleep once more, Goro has one thought clear in his mind.

The Phantom Thieves are nothing more then fools in heroes clothing. And Goro Akechi will crush them like ants under his boot, with Ryuji at his side.

**This is how he will avoid his ruin.**


End file.
